


Talking is Good: Another Conversation

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Crowley team up, Castiel's nickname is Sunshine, Coda, Crowley Ships it, M/M, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: This is a companion to Talking is Good. It's another or extended coda to 12x04 where Cas and Crowley discuss Cas' relationship with Dean.





	

“Another for Queen Bee over here.” Crowley motioned to the bartender to bring a fruity cocktail for Castiel. He’d excused himself to take a phone call and just returned. “Had to say goodnight to bae?”

 

“If you are referring to Dean, yes we have been keeping in touch. The last time I teamed up with you...well it wasn’t pleasant for myself or Dean.” He played with the skewer of fruit before sipping at the straw. Not bad. 

 

“I see...honesty is the best policy. Have you told the fool you’re madly in love with him yet?”

 

Cas sneered at the demon. “That is  _ not _ a subject you should be concerning yourself with.”

 

“Come off it, Castiel. What does the man have to do to prove himself to you? He spent months trying to take down Lucifer without harming a precious hair on your head. He had a ticket out of Purgatory but he spent a year tracking you down because he wasn’t about to leave you behind. Oh yes...I know about that. Dean’s a rather sad drunk sometimes. Practically cried on my shoulder. Sickening.” Crowley shuddered. His time with Deanmon wasn’t all fun and games.

 

Cas sipped more of his drink and nibbled at the fruit. “He called me his brother.” He reflected on the conversation they’d had before Dean volunteered for his suicide mission. He’d hoped for more, a hand held even. But he accepted the words Dean had been willing to say.

 

“That’s harsh.”

 

“Perhaps it’s all he’ll ever see me as.”

 

“Perhaps you were meant to read between the lines. He couldn’t even start the apocalypse because he loves Moose more than anything else, even existing. And he put you up on that same pedestal?”

 

Cas smiled and finished off his cocktail. “He calls me ‘sunshine’.”

 

Crowley clapped him on the back. “There’s hope for you yet, darling.” He held up two fingers for another round of drinks. Cas excused himself again for a call from a priestess they’d reached out to earlier.

 

**_666:_ ** _ You daft prick! Tell the angel you fancy him already! _

 

**_Not Moose:_ ** _ Eat me _

 

**_Not Moose:_ ** _ Stay out of it  _

 

**_666:_ ** _ Fine. Be miserable for all I care _

 

**_666:_ ** _ Dick move Bro-zoning _

 

**_Not Moose:_ ** _ It’s not like that. Is he there with you? _

 

**_666:_ ** _ He went to answer a call.  _

 

**_Not Moose:_ ** _ Keep an eye on him. I’ll talk to him in the morning. _

 

Crowley pocketed his phone before Cas returned. “Can she track him?”

 

Cas shook his head. “Beyond her powers. She’s reaching out. So far Rowena is our most powerful ally.”

 

“Well the sooner we vanquish him the sooner you and your hunter can settle into your domestic bliss. Tupperware parties and whatnot.” Crowley handed the bartender a black credit card. He signed for their drinks and took his place in the passenger seat of Castiel’s stolen truck. He’d prefer they travel by his demonic means but in true Winchester fashion, Cas preferred to drive, even lamenting the lack of his ‘pimpmobile’.

 

Cas hit the interstate and headed back towards the bunker.

 


End file.
